shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shidge
Shidge is the het ship between Shiro and Pidge from the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom. Canon Season 1 THE RISE OF VOLTRON After failing a flight simulation, Pidge leaves. Hunk and Lance soon find her outside the Garrison, listening for any signals via radio. A pod is falling through the sky; Pidge and Lance hurriedly run off to see it, quickly discovering it’s Shiro who was aboard it. A plan is made to rescue him, but Keith already is. Once Shiro and the others are out, Pidge holds onto Shiro while Keith drives the hoverbike from the incoming Garrison militarily personnel. After escaping the Garrison, finding the Blue Lion, flying to planet Arus and meeting Allura and Coran, Hunk and Lance are out retrieving the Yellow Lion, Shiro and Pidge are out retrieving the Green Lion. Using a tracker, Pidge is able to find a canoe on a river bank, with a lion on it. Without warning a large sloth-like creature is right beside them, startling them both; Pidge jumps on Shiro’s back. The creature gestures for them to follow. Pidge is a little unsure, but with Shiro being unafraid of moving forward once the initial panic as subsided, Pidge joins him. They take a gentle ride down the river with the creature. It's not long after that Pidge starts to ramble over her worries about the Green Lion. Shiro, while holding a gentle smile, tells Pidge of his commander on the Kerberos mission–unbeknownst to him, also Pidge’s father–he quotes him by saying, “If you get too worried on what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.” At hearing this, Pidge’s worries drop and she smiles. They come to the end of their canoe ride, waving goodbye to the creature. As they walk up to a large vine-covered temple, the ground lights up. Shiro tells her, “Go. Be great.” Pidge climbs the temple and jumps into the vines; she soon emerges with the Green Lion. Shiro looks on with pride. They make their way back to the castleship, with Lance and Hunk having been on their own Yellow Lion mission retrieval, Lance mentions how it was a “nightmare out there,” to which Shiro and Pidge smile knowingly at each other after their Green Lion retrieval went so smoothly. A little while later, Shiro, Pidge and Keith are out attempting to retrieve the Red Lion. Aboard the Galra ship, Shiro has a flashback, realizing he’s been on that ship before with his former crewmates, Sam and Matt Holt. With Pidge knowing that Shiro was there, she demands that they look for Sam and Matt. Shiro says they should continue their search for the Red Lion, Pidge snaps at him and tells him that Commander Holt (Sam) is her father and that Matt is her brother, to which Shiro then agrees that they should look for them. Keith goes off to find the Red Lion, while Shiro and Pidge run for where the prisoners are being held. They’re soon spotted by a drone, which Pidge hacks and names “Rover.” They come up to a locked door, where Pidge tells Rover to open it. With the door unlocked, Shiro says, “Excellent, Pidge.” With the prisoners out, though none of them Pidge’s family, Shiro and Pidge fight off Galra druids. Shiro’s metal arm is activated for the first time, causing him pain; Pidge screams his name as he heels over. Moments later, he effortlessly disposes of the druids, with Pidge looking on in surprise. Pidge comes up to him and affectionately hits Shiro’s arm and asks where he learned to fight like that, to which Shiro replies he as no idea. Later, after winning the first battle against the Galra once forming Voltron, everyone meets back on the ground. Pidge looks disappointed at not having found her family. Shiro gently places his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that they won’t stop looking her father and brother. He goes even further by say how he knows they'd be proud of her. RETURN OF THE GLADIATOR Following a training session with Keith, Hunk and Lance, Shiro questions Coran where Pidge is. Coran tells him Pidge is probably waiting for the prisoners they rescued from Zarkon’s ship to be waking up. Shiro gets up and heads for her. As he enters the room, he notices Pidge anxiously tapping her leg, commenting how she’s just as “anxious as him.” Xi, a rescued prisoner, tells Shiro and Pidge of Shiro’s time as “Champion” and how he injured his fellow earthling, Matt. Pidge turns to Shiro demanding to know why he attacked her brother. Shiro stammers, until he leaves to go to the cashed ship that brought the prisoners. Pidge follows after him, claiming, “I’m coming with you!” They take their Lions to the ship; soon Pidge begins downloading files with the help of Shiro’s Gala-tech hand. Moments later, a large Galra robeast breaks through the atmosphere. Shiro tries to removes his hand, but Pidge forcibly keeps him in place. As more seconds go by, Shiro grows more anxious. Shiro tells Pidge he's sorry, before wrapping an arm around her and jet-packing up. Pidge struggles in his hold, yelling about her father. As the Galra gets closer to impact, Shiro tells her to run. Unfortunately they don't make it in time, so Shiro covers her body with his own. It's there they learn that the Lions protect them, with the Black and Green Lion protectively on top on them. Shiro tells Pidge to get to her Lion. They fight the robeast together. Pidge gets hit and knocked down, before the beast can attack her again, Shiro – in his Lion – jumps on its back, causing Shiro to get thrown down too. With the help of the other paladins, the robeast is defeated. Soon after, Pidge is sitting alone when Shiro comes up to her, saying, “Pidge, there you are.” Pidge looks up him with a hurt expression, asking why he’d hurt her brother. Shiro tells her he did what he did to save Matt. Realizing this, Pidge tears up and flings herself into Shiro. The two share a warm hug, and Pidge tells him she’s sorry for doubting him. Shiro can tell how much she misses her family. He tells Pidge how her brother and father would be proud of her, even saying her real name, “Katie.” He reassures her how her secret is safe with him. FALL OF THE CASTLE OF LIONS It's during a celebration party does Pidge inform Allura she’s leaving the team to search for her family. Before leaving, she wants to talk with Shiro. As she and Shiro are walking back to the castle, an explosion goes off. They go their separate ways for the time being. TEARS OF THE BALMERA The next time Shiro and Pidge communicate is when Pidge radios Sendak about his fallen partner, Haxus. In response, Sendak forces Pidge to listen to Shiro being tortured. Pidge is visibly affected by this, screaming, “No!” Later, once Sendak is engaged in battle with Pidge and the other paladins, he is defeated and subdued. Pidge crouches down by Shiro’s side, touching his shoulder. The two share a relived smile. Shortly after, the team is looking over Lance is a healing pod. Shiro turns to Pidge, thanking her for all she did. He mentions how he can’t help but feel she was meant to be a part of this team, but understands if she still wishes to leave. Pidge says how her father used to tell her how close he was to his crewmates, how they were like family. Shiro smiles at hearing this. She goes on how she understands what he was talking about, and that she’s staying with the team. Season 2 ESCAPE FROM BETA TRAZ Lance, Shiro and Pidge go an a mission to the Galra space station Beta Traz to rescue genius inventor Slav. Once in position, Lance opens the Blue Lion and Shiro and Pidge jetpack out. They shoot hooks to attach to the station. From where Pidge hooks hers, it dislodges from the station and she falls back, moments away from being pulled into deep space when Shiro acts quickly, grabbing her wire, saving Pidge. Once inside, throughout the course of the mission Shiro relies on Pidge on where to go and what to do. After Shiro has Slav, he calls to Pidge for a way out, when he doesn't get an answer from her (as she’s hiding from the prison warden and has to still and silent), he tells Lance they have to get to Pidge. Having successfully rescued Slav, Pidge informs Shiro of her new information on her brother’s whereabouts. Shiro tells her, “Matt’s a lot like you: he’s a survivor. We’ll find him.” At hearing this, Pidge soften into a gentle smile, looking directly at Shiro. Season 5 BLOOD DUEL Team Voltron and Zarkon make a deal: Lotor for Sam Holt, Pidge’s father. As Shiro, Pidge and Matt meet at the location of the trade, they demand to see Sam, once Pidge sees he father, she immediately breaks into a run for him, forcing Shiro to hold her back. Season 6 OMEGA SHIELD The team must fix broken plates shielding a radioactive planet. As the engineer, Shiro asks Hunk what the team should do. Hunk gives the orders, which means mean Pidge needs to take Shiro with her to reboot the station’s system. Once inside, Pidge directs Shiro to place his Galra hand on the terminal. Soon the others are done their their part, only waiting for Shiro and Pidge to complete theirs. Pidge tells Hunk they need another minute, that’s when Shiro starts losing focus and finally screams in pain, he flies back from the panel, thus causing the plates to lose power. Pidge flies after him, holding him close. She jet packs them back to the panel where Pidge places her hand over his in order to get the code they need to reboot the system. THE COLONY The castleship is infiltrated by Lotor’s former generals. Soon after, Shiro screams in pain. Pidge is ordered to help out with the generals. A few minutes later, Shiro, now under Haggar’s control, comes running out with Lotor over his shoulder. Pidge runs after, aiming her bayard at him. She hesitates, Shiro looks directly at her with a cold glare. Pidge lowers her weapon, defeated, unable to hurt him, thus allowing him a chance of escape. Season 7 THE RUINS Shiro is now riding with Pidge in the Green Lion. Keith calls for the paladins to wake up. As everyone slowly wakes and complains, Shiro is next to Pidge’s bed, already up and dressed. Later, Hunk makes food for the team, when Lance asks what it is, it’s revealed to be rather unappetizing bugs. As they talk over communications, Shiro and Pidge look down, but continue to eat their breakfast. THE JOURNEY WITHIN The paladins are running low on energy. As they move slowly through deep space, they’re hit by an unknown light. Pidge and others are knocked out momentarily. As Pidge comes to she looks to Shiro, frozen beside her, asking if he’s okay. She runs a quick test on his vitals, deeming him okay, just frozen. Once the paladins come back from being lost in deep space and Pidge returns to the Green Lion, she turns in her seat looking back to see Shiro opening his eyes. She smiles wide, relieved he’s okay. Moments Season 1 The Rise of Voltron * Pidge holds onto Shiro while Keith drives the hoverbike from the incoming Garrison's militarily personnel. * Shiro and Pidge are both startled by a large sloth-like creature; Pidge jumps on Shiro’s back. * On the search for the Green Lion, Shiro quotes Pidge’s father, making Pidge smile. * Shiro and Pidge smile knowingly at each other after their Green Lion retrieval went so smoothly. * Pidge affectionately hits Shiro’s arm. Some Assembly Required * During training, Shiro takes notice of how stressed Pidge has become following the mind-link session. He then suggests the entire team take a break. Crystal Venom * When the team runs to where Shiro and Sendak are, Pidge is the only one to ask if Shiro’s okay. Season 2 Across the Universe * Pidge makes a junk sculpture of Shiro. While pretending to be him, she says, “We’ll get through this if we work together. We’re a team!” Greening the Cube * Pidge thinks the spores the team are playing with are coded. Shiro looks at her and says, “If anyone can figure it out, it's you, Pidge.” * While in the Green Lion, Pidge takes a hard hit and falls, Shiro yells her name and immediately flies down. Season 4 Reunion * Shiro calls Pidge saying how he doesn't like her going off on her own and asking if she needs back up. Season 6 The Colony * As Shiro runs with Lotor, Pidge hesitates in shooting him, thus allowing him his chance to get away. Season 7 The Feud! * Shiro is now riding with Pidge in the Green Lion. The Journey Within * Pidge smiles wide when she sees Shiro wake, relieved he’s okay. Quotes Fanon On AO3, Shidge is the 11th most written ship within the Voltron: Legendary Defender tag; Shiro’s fifth most written and Pidge’s second most written. Behind the Scenes Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Shiro is the only person (outside of her family) that has called Pidge “Katie.” * Pidge and Shiro have the biggest age difference out of all the paladins. Pidge is 15 while Shiro is 25. ** Due to this, the ship has gotten some backlash on social media. Gallery :Shidge/Gallery Variations :Shidgance refers to the ship between Lance, Shiro and Pidge :Shkidge refers to the ship between Keith, Shiro and Pidge References Navigation